Amas Veritas
by Drayanne
Summary: Hermione est prête à tout pour oublier le seul homme qu'elle aime Ron Weasley. Elle fera tout, jusqu'à se lancer un sort à elle même pour ne plus souffrir... HGRW


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !!**

**Alors me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire !!**

**J'ai eu un grand moment d'inspiration et j'ai preféré écrire tout de suite avant de tout oublier...Et pour celles et ceux qui lisent mon autre fic (Remember me, Remember us) ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'ai pas oublié...bien au contraire...si vous saviez !! niark niark (rire sadique...xD)**

**Donc mon histoire se déroule juste après le chapitre « Felix Felicis» du tome 6...**

**Ron sort maintenant avec Lavande...et Hermione en est très affectée !! Elle va tout tenter pour oublier...mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça :D**

**Pour le moment je ne sais pas trop si je vais faire plusieurs chapitres ! À vous de me le dire...!!**

**Et puis sans oublier, évidemment rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling...je lui ai bien demandé de me passer un ptit Drago ou un ptit Ron mais elle a pas voulu...pfff pas sympa hein ?! XD !!**

**Bon et bien bonne lecture et n'oublier pas; REVIEWWWWW !!!**

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées d'Hermione. _

Hermione venait de voir à l'instant cette stupide Lavande dans les bras de Ron. Dans les bras de Son Ron, le Ron maladroit qui disait toujours des bêtises, qui avait toujours faim, qui lui volait ses devoirs de potions ou de métamorphose, qui était sans doute le garçon le plus banale qu'il puisse exister mais c'était aussi le garçon qui lui gardait toujours une place à table, qui la protégait, qui la faisait rire... Hermione ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Elle venait de s'enfermer dans les toillettes des filles, assise par terre, dans une cabine, le dos au mur. Elle ne voulait pas être déranger et surtout pas par Ron... elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette manière.

_Enfin Hermione, c'est Ron ! Le garçon que tu connais depuis que tu as 11 ans !! Il a le droit de sortir avec qui il veut non? _

_Et bien non justement...non il n'a pas le droit de sortir avec qui il veut...ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche...Ron et Harry sont mes meilleurs amis, ils ne peuvent pas sortir avec des filles...mais oh qu'est ce que je raconte ? Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive à moi ? Hein pourquoi est ce que je devrais être amoureuse du seul garçon qui me considère comme sa meilleure amie...qui considère comme sa deuxième petite soeur...je ne veux pas être amoureuse...je ne veux pas avoir le coeur brisé...je suis intelligente et les filles intelligentes ne tombent pas amoureuse...l'amour n'est pas pour les intelligents...il est pour ces stupides filles comme Lavande...je ne veux pas être amoureuse...je ne veux pas être amoureuse..._

Hermione resta assise comme ça pendant près d'une demie heure. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Elle se releva et sortit de la cabine. Les larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues et elle avait les yeux gonflés. Elle alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir.

_Ma pauvre Hermione tu as vu dans quel état tu te mets ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ce stupide Ron...bon maintenant ça suffit...Tu as compris Hermione? Ça suffit?_

Elle se trouva ridicule en se regardant dans le miroir, elle pointait son index en avant, en direction d'elle même dans le miroir, comme lorsque l'on gronde un enfant.

_Pathétique..._

Elle continua à se regarder dans le miroir est la seule chose qu'elle y vit était une jeune fille plutôt banale, avec de grands yeux marron chocolat et des cheveux toujours aussi indompté qu'à l'âge de 11 ans, elle n'avait rien d'une bimbo affriolante mais selon elle, elle n'était pas non plus si laide que ça. Elle se sentait normale, comme les autres filles de son âge. Mais justement non, elle n'était pas comme les filles de son âge, elle ne sortait pas avec des garçons comme le faisait les autres filles, elle ne passait pas des heures et des heures à se maquiller ou à parler chiffons avec ses amies. Ce n'était pas que l'idée lui deplaisait mais elle ne trouvait aucun sens à s'extasier devant le nouveau rouge à lèvres qu'elle voyait ou devant le nouvel article de Sorcière Hebdo « Comment savoir si c'est lui qu'il vous faut? »! Toutes ces choses lui semblaient tellement ridicule! Il était tellement plus interressant de savoir comment réparer un objet cassé à l'aide de sa simple baguette, ou d'apprendre les mystères des Runes anciennes...n'est ce pas ?

_Oui biensûr que c'est plus interressant..._

Hermione en avait assez dit, elle décida de sortir des toilettes et de se rendre dans la Salle Commune. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé ses devoirs et il lui tardait de commencer pour ne plus penser à ce stupide Ron et à sa sensue. Pendant son chemin jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor elle ne croisa personne. Il n'était pas si tard que cela pourtant. Les autres devaient déjà avoir regagné leurs dortoires. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reflechir à autre chose qu'elle se retrouva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Le mot de passe ma chère? » demanda t'elle.

«Une goule est dans le dortoir» repondit Hermione du tac au tac, pressée de rentrer.

« Merci ma chère. » prononca la Grosse Dame en ouvrant le passage qui s'ouvra sur la Salle Commune.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, à peine fut elle rentrer qu'elle sentit son coeur se serrer en appercevant Ron et sa sensue enlacés sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer.

_Ils essayent de savoir qui ira le plus loin au fond de la gorge nan ? Ils sont desespérants..._

« Hermione !! mais où etais tu ? On t'a cherché partout ? » s'exclama Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

« On ? Qui ça On ? Toi, Ron et sa nouvelle sensue ? Oh ça me va droit au coeur...merci beaucoup! Mais à ce que je sache je suis grande maintenant et je peux me débrouiller sans vous...alors lachez moi un peu! » Hermione avait lâché ça d'un coup et sentait le feu au joue au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

« Oh et ben puisque tu le prends comme ça c'est d'accord ! On ne se souciera plus de toi! » cracha Ron, aui avait tout entendu de la conversation et qui s'était redressé de son fauteuil.

« Oh ne t'en occupes pas Ron-Ron...laisse la tranquille cette pimbêche...elle se marira avec ses bouquins c'est pas grave... » lanca Lavande qui était encore plus accroché à Ron qu'avant.

« Oui Ron-Ron tu as raison...laisse moi tranquille... » murmura Hermione tandis que des larmes remplirent ses yeux.

« Hermione attends...!!! » cria Harry. Mais c'était peine perdue, Hermione était déjà dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle s'affala sur son lit et pleura, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son coeur. Se faire rejeter de cette manière l'avait vraiment blessé. Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça.

_Comment ai je pu croire que j'étais amoureuse de lui ? Comment ? Il est tout simplement aussi stupide que sa stupide petite amie, avec leurs stupides baisers, dans ce stupide fauteuil, devant cette stupide cheminée de cette stupide Salle Commune...grrrrr pourquoi est ce que je suis en colère comme ça ? Ce n'est pas moi ça !! Où est la vraie Hermione Jane Granger qui ne vivait que pour les livres et l'enseignement? Pourtant j'aurais juré qu'il avait été soulagé quand il m'a vu arrivé...j'ai certainement du rêver...Bon il faut que je trouve une solution , je ne peux plus être comme ça...ça a déjà assez duré...il faut que je trouve un moyen..._

_Mais oui ! Comment ai je fais pour ne pas y penser plus tôt !! Il doit bien exister un sort qui nous empêche de tomber amoureux...? pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt ?? _

_Oui mais je ne connais pas les ingrédients...tanpis je chercherais à la bibliothèque, il doit sûrement il y avoir quelque chose..._

Et sur ces pensées, Hermione se mit au lit, le coeur moins lourd et pressée d'aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer ses recherches. Elle était sûre d'avoir trouvé la bonne solution. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après s'être mis sous ses draps et fermé les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Elle n'entendit même pas les autres filles arrivées pour aller se coucher.

« Tiens Hermione est déjà couché...pas étonnant pour ce rat de bibliothèque... » lanca Lavande avec sarcasme.

« Chuuuuuut Lavande !! et si elle ne dormait pas !! on ne sait jamais... » répliqua Pavarti affolée.

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas...elle doit sûrement dormir comme une masse après avoir pleuré toute la soirée...ce qu'elle peut être idiote parfois... » lanca Lavande avec mépris.

« Tu exagères je trouve...laisse la un peu tranquille...si elle est jalouse tanpis pour elle...mais laisse là ! » s'enerva Pavarti.

« non je ne la laisserais pas tranquille...elle nous a nargué pendant 5 ans avec Harry et Ron...alors à notre tour un peu ! Elle les a eu un moment maintenant c'est à nous !! il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'ils sont devenus grand maintenant et qu'il profite de leur jeunesse...alors si elle elle ne comprend pas ça..je ne peux rien faire pour elle...elle n'a qu'à vivre avec ses livres ! Je m'en fous !! » lanca d'une traite Lavande.

« tu es dure avec elle je trouve quand même...bref n'en parlons plus ! Je suis fatiguée...allons nous couché !! bonne nuit Lavande ! »

« Oui bonne nuit à toi aussi Parvati...à demain » répondit Lavande sur un ton lasse.

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite au yeux d'Hermione mais l'envie d'aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer ses recherches ne fit que la mettre de bonne humeur. Elle se prépara en silence et sortit du dortoir des filles sans faire de bruit. La salle commune était vide et le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée ne formait plus qu'un petit amas de cendres où de la fumée semblait consumée les derniers petits bouts de bois qui étaient encore rouges de braises. Elle sortit de la salle commune et se rendit silencieusement à la bibliothèque en priant intérieurement pour que ni Miss Teigne ni Rusard ne tombe sur elle. Elle se voyait mal s'expliquer à Rusard sur le pourquoi de sa situation et pourquoi elle se trouvait là devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque...

_« euh ben en faite Argus, si tu veux je t'explique. Je suis amoureuse d'un gars, je crois que tu le connais c'est un roux qui adore rigoler pour tout et rien...et puis ben comme tu vois je me rends à la bibliothèque pour faire ma potion pour ne plus tomber amoureuse...c'est sympa hein ?! » _

Oui en effet, elle ne se voyait pas du tout dire ça...elle entra dans la bibliothèque et fut surprise de voir que Madame Pince n'était même pas encore arrivée...Elle consulta sa montre moldue et en effet il était 6h45...

_« Même le vraie bibliothéquaire ne vient pas si tôt... »_

Elle ne savait pas trop où aller chercher et elle se dirigea vers les étagères où était écrit « Livres sur les sortilèges personnels de magie blanche »

_«_Parfait, je pense que je vais trouver avec tout ça! » lanca Hermione à travers la bibliothèque.

Mais elle ne savait pas où chercher et où commencer !!

Pendant près d'une demie heure elle farfouilla dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un quelconque livre qui pourrait l'aider à faire ce qu'elle désirait. Elle s'était assise à une table et on ne pouvait plus la voir derrière sa pile de livre qui lui arrivait jusqu'à son front. Une personne la voyant comme ça aurait tout de suite pensé qu'elle était complètement folle de venir étudier à cette heure là ! Hermione desespérait de trouver quelque chose. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Et bien si elle n'existe pas, je vais tout simplement l'a crée !! et puis on verra bien ce que cela donne. » dit Hermione à voix haute pour elle même, excédée de ne rien trouver. Elle prit un bout de parchemin et trempa sa plume dans son encrier. Et elle ecrivit:

« L'homme de mes rêves sera extrêmement gentil...et sa couleur préférée sera le bleu...sa forme preférée sera l'étoile et il aura les yeux bleus les jours de soleil et les yeux gris les jours de pluie...il sera beaucoup plus grand que moi...il sera très intelligent, il aimera les enfants et pourra passer des heures à m'écouter parler...il saura cuisiner à merveille les tartes à la melasse... »

Elle se leva et pris sa baguette, pris son parchemin et murmura pour elle même :

« Si l'homme de mes rêves n'existe pas...alors je ne mourirais jamais de chagrin. Amas Veritas. »

Elle avait inventé un nouveau sort.

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Elle savait que ça avait marché. La parchemin qu'elle avait dans les mains devint glacé, ce qui l'obligea à le poser sur la table, et d'un coup les phrases qu'elle avait écrite s'effacèrent... Elle se sentit tout d'un coup vide de tout sentiment et ce fut le vide dans sa tête. Elle redevint à la réalité en se demandant pourquoi elle était à la bibliothèque. Elle se rememora les choses en se disant qu'elle avait sûrement du venir pour finir un devoir.

Au même moment dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ronald Bilius Weasley rassemblait ses affaires pour la journée et fut pris d'étranges frisson en ayant l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait appelé...

Hermione Granger n'était plus amoureuse.

Il était 7h30 et elle rangea tout les livres qu'elle avait sorti et qui ne lui avait servi à rien.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque en prenant soin d'effacer tous les indices de son passage et se dirigea dans les toillettes des filles pour se rafraichir le visage et se rendit dans la Grande Salle.

Elle entra et alla vers la table des Gryffondor, à côté de Harry et en face de Ron, qui était déjà arrivés, avec un grand sourire au visage.

Elle semblait heureuse mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que l'homme de ses rêves existait malgré tout...et que ce dernier se trouvait juste en face d'elle, la bouche pleine et avec deux tartines dans les mains...

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Je suis sûre que vous avez certainement reconnu un extrait du film « Les Ensorceleuses » avec Nicole Kidman et Sandra Bullock...c'est en regardant ce film que j'ai eu l'idée de faire ça :D**

**Bon et bien comme d'hab ; Let's go to the GO !!! Et pour les autres, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé :D **

**Bisous à vous tousssss !!!!**


End file.
